They Call Her Love, Love, Love, Love, Love
by retrogradation
Summary: Jasper. The guy that Alice has never met before, except for in her re-occurring dreams. That is, until she meets a guy that looks EXACTLY like him. Same features, same voice. Could it be? Was she supposed to see this coming? One-shot, Songfic. AH


DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Twilight, nor do I own this song (:

I highly recommend that you listen to the song before reading! Link is on my profile.

* * *

**They Call Her Love, Love, Love, Love, Love**

(POV: Alice)

"Alice? You've got to hurry. Rose just called and said that Em's club is opening in about…30 minutes, so we've got to go!" I heard Bella yell from downstairs.

"Okay, one sec!" I shouted back, capping the small tube of bright red that I had just applied to my lips. My purse lay on the counter next to the bed and I grabbed it, just before I quickly closed my diary – but not before I flipped to one of the pages and snuck a glance at my small sketch of Jasper that I had drawn yesterday.

Who was Jasper? I didn't know exactly. All I knew was that: a) he was just the most beautiful and gorgeous guy in the entire universe, b) his name, and, c) that he constantly appeared and sang to me…

in my dreams. Yes, pathetic isn't it? I've sunken down to this level that the only acceptable guy I can find is in my _dreams_...

Before Bella started yelling again, I closed the drawer and slipped on a pair new heels I splurged on last week. I admired my purchase and began my descent downstairs.

"ALI-" Bella quieted as soon as she saw me appear at the staircase and held the door open. "Come on, Edward's waiting in the car!" Her glossed lips lifted into a smile when she mentioned the last part. I noticed my brother's silver Volvo sitting on the driveway with him behind the wheel, grinning as he caught sight of Bella stumbling in a pair of black flats and a short blue dress.

I sighed as I noticed Bella returning that look, and as much as I didn't want to, the bright yellow dress that I was wearing looked a bit green as jealousy tugged at the edges of my skirt. The silver bangles on my wrist clinked together once I tried to shake the feeling off, and I climbed into the backseat of Edward's car, careful not to get the ends of my dress caught in the door.

"Bella, you look…" I heard the muffled sound of his voice as he climbed out to go open the door for Bella. Always the gentleman. Bella's eyes lit up as he laced their fingers together, the look in his eyes was indescribable. So filled with love, and adoration, that I found myself cringing and feeling like an intruder in their little moment.I wished someone would look at me like that. I felt a familiar twinge in my stomach as I remembered, only in my dreams has someone given me that look.

Only Jasper has ever given me that look.

I mentally slapped myself for being such a selfish friend, when I was supposed to be happy and supportive of Bella's relationship. Which I was – just not as I was sitting in the back of my brother's car being the third wheel.

After they were both seated and Edward had started the car, Bella turned around and caught me with the dejected look on my face. Her eyes softened,

"Ali, you know you don't have to come with us if you want, right? I understand if you had something better to do…"

I shook my head quickly,

"It's okay. I didn't, and I know this club means a lot to Em so of course I wouldn't miss the opening!" I tried my best to force a Bella, being…well… Bella, my best friend since I told her that her diapers were ugly because they weren't pink, saw through my facade and didn't fall for my false smiles.

She frowned, but nodded understandingly. In an effort to make her feel less guilty, I added,

"I mean, I heard that there would be a couple of new performers that no one has ever heard of on stage right? And Rose knows some of them personally so maybe I can meet some of them."That was actually not a lie. I was a huge fan of music so I was actually really excited to see them at Eclipse – Emmett's new bar/café. I smiled at the thought, putting in the ear buds as I pressed play, and Bella turned to face Edward as he said something to her.

In about fifteen minutes, we stopped in the parking lot of Eclipse, and the three of us headed towards the entrance. I tried not to look as Edward intertwined his fingers with Bella's but then was distracted by a melodic voice that came from the café's Acoustic Corner.

Mesmerized, I followed it till my eyes settled on the figure standing onstage, a beautiful acoustic guitar in hand. When my mind finally snapped out of this haze, I could just barely make out what he was saying.

"…song written by myself, called 'She is Love'." He finished, and when he paused to sit down, for that very moment, my ears ached to hear his voice again.

I was satisfied as soon as his fingers pressed and strummed the instrument, causing the notes to fill the room and my mouth to fall open in awe.

My eyes traveled from his hands, to his conditioned arms, up his broad shoulders, and then to his face.

A loud gasp escaped from my parted lips, as my eyes traced the contours of his face and my mind was suddenly washed over with recognition.

That face.

Those eyes.

Those beautiful blue eyes.

Jasper's beautiful eyes.

Jasper.

Jasper, from my dreams.

Call me crazy, but I swear, that beautiful man playing onstage looked exactly like the Jasper that I saw every night when I was asleep.

My thoughts were interrupted when he started singing, and the sound of his velvet voice blending in with the guitar notes sounded beautiful. So beautiful.

I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,

But she takes it all for me.

I involuntarily took a step closer to the stage, where he sat with his eyes closed.

And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,

But she makes me want to believe.

He finally opened his eyes again, and this time, they scanned the crowd until they landed on me. It didn't faze me, the fact that I had been caught staring. This was a performance, wasn't it?

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

She is love, and she is all I need.

He closed his eyes again, swaying his head whilst strumming and tapping his foot to the beat the drummer was playing. I barely noticed the guy sitting behind the drum set but I was shocked when I saw Emmett's familiar face appear from behind and grin at me. I concentrated on his foot, the tap that was in sync with the beating of my heart.

She's all I need.

Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,

But she waited patiently.

One step lead to another, and before I knew it, I was standing about five feet away from him, at the end of the stage. He opened his eyes again and noticed me instantly.

That was when he smiled, and oh god, it was the most fcking beautiful sight that I have ever seen. That was what I've been waiting for. That was the look that Edward has given Bella.

It was all the same, all my pride and shame,

And she put me on my feet.

He got up from his chair, kicking it back and sang into the clip-on mic. He didn't break our staring contest as I internally swooned.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

She is love, and she is all I need.

He jumped down from the end of the stage, farthest from me, still playing his guitar, and slowly made his way towards me, his eyes relaxed as he continued swaying.

And when that world slows down, dear.

And when those stars burn out, here.

Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here,

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

They call her love, love, love, love. love.

His footsteps grew closer…and closer…

She is love, and she is all I need,

She is love, and she is all I need,

She is love, and she is all I need.

And finally he stopped at my feet, that breathtaking grin still plastered on his face. I was sure that the look on my face was identical to his – my face felt as if it were on fire, and his eyes, as deep and blue as the ocean, mirrored his lifted lips as they smiled into mine.

I gave him a shy smile, even though the look in my eyes was nothing but shy, and gently lifted the guitar from his hands. The crowd was silent as I carefully placed it on the floor beside me and that shy grin lost its shyness and spread to the rest of my face.

He lifted my right hand that was dangling awkwardly by my side and pressed his lips against my palm. I rested it against his face and touched his cheek, ignoring the audience that was silently gawking at us.

"Jasper." I said, unable to speak with any more volume that just a whisper.

"Alice." My heart filled up with joy, I loved the way he said my name.

"You've kept me waiting." My eyes narrowed teasingly. He has, though. Why couldn't have we met earlier?

"I'm sorry, ma'am." His southern accent made my breathing hitch as he said that, and he handed the guitar to Emmett who I didn't notice was standing beside us.

Jasper's eyes didn't leave my face as he swept me up bridal style, just to lean me backwards and pause with just an inch between our lips.

I grew frustrated, and my impatience always got the best out of me.

So I - being Alice - decided to take control into my own hands (literally). I weaved my fingers through his silky locks of wavy long-ish blonde hair and pulled his face towards mine till our lips met in a soft kiss.

When I finally let him go, he swung me back till I landed on my feet again. The previously silent guests of Eclipse gave a thunderous applause, filled with whistles and hoots as Jasper picked up his guitar; and we walked out the door, my hand clasped with the one of the man of my dreams.

…She is love, and she is all I need.

* * *

thanks for reading!


End file.
